Oh My Cow!
by Cassi a.k.a. Checkers
Summary: Just a little story I've been working on with Hatsuharu and a character of my own.


"Hi there, I'm Kagome Suki. I am twenty three years old I have smoldering gray hair and Gold eyes. I love to help people out in time of needs and love rabbits and cows! I 'm engaged to the love of my life Hatsuharu Sohma. We live in an apartment building near his family houses. Two blocks away actually. Our wedding is to be held in two weeks at his Sempai's house. This place is special because that's where we first met. I remember it like it was yesterday..

"Just a few more minutes until I get to the Sohma house." Tohru and I are supposed to hang out today but it kind of started to rain. So we decided that I should hang out at Shigure's place and watch InuYasha. It was our favorite anime show! I totally called InuYasha's hot brother Sesshomaru even though the girl with my name has his brother. I thought to myself. I was looking around at the trees. Autumn had set in and so had the chilly wind. My umbrella caught the wind and blew backwards.

"Aghh stupid umbrella!" the wind took it from my hands and I chased after it. Just when I almost caught it I stopped dead in my tracks. There was a boy with black and white hair on the ground. He had collapsed and was unconscious. I knelt down and pushed his soaked hair away from his eyes. I felt his forehead and he was burning up.

"Oh what do I do?" I questioned myself. His eyelids flickered. Then he opened his eyes. They we silver and he stared into my golden ones. Then a questioned look grew on his face. I drew back and he tried getting up. I placed my hands on his chest.

"No you must be still. You obviously collapsed for a reason. I'll go get help." I said panicking.

He shook his head no. "Nah, I'm fine. I just need some rest. I'll go back to the house on my own."

"Oh so you're a Sohma too?"

"How did you know?"

"Tohru told me that this is Sohma land, so naturally I figured you'd be family."

"Smart girl, yeah I'm Hatsuharu Sohma." He said sitting up.

"I'm Kagome Suki." I obviously forgot that is was raining

"Now that I'm soaked I guess it was a good thing I brought extra clothes and a towel!" I said excitedly.

He chuckled, now sitting up. "I guess since we're heading to the same place, we can walk soaked together."

I laughed. "So we can." I stood up and offered Haru my hand.

He took it and stood up. He took one step and staggered falling to his knees.

"Here you can lean against me. I'll help you get back to the house."

He gave me a lopsided smile. One now that I loved.

I wrapped my arm around his waist and held his hand over my shoulder. We took our first steps and it seemed to work better than him walking on his own.

Once we were on the porch I knocked on the door and Shigure answered.

"Ah, Kagome my beautiful flower! With Haru?"

"He's sick and soaked. I found him under a tree unconscious."

"Ah! Haru!" Momiji yelled.

Shigure and I led Haru to the guest room and I left him to put dry clothes on Haru.

"Momiji will Haru be okay?" I asked.

"I don't know Kagome. I've never seen him like this before."

"This is terrible."

"He will get better. Haru is very strong. You can change in here" Momiji said cheering me up.

"Thank you!"

I quickly got out my towel and vigorously dried my hair. Then I changed into a blue cotton skirt and a matching white lacey shirt. I brushed my hair out and hung up my wet clothes to dry. I stepped out of the bathroom and Momiji was waiting for me.

"Wow Kagome you look so pretty!" he exclaimed "Tohru is downstairs making leek soup."

"Yum." I said sarcastically. "For Haru no doubt." Tohru is the type of girl who always helps and feels extremely guilty if she doesn't do even the slightest thing right. She is super sweet and is my best friend.

"Yep, she hates to see anyone sick." He said. On our way to the kitchen I started to smell the leeks. I saw Kyo holding his nose and laughed.

"mmm Kyo. Do you smell that? Leeks!"

"Hey! Don't rub it in!" he shouted back

We laughed and entered the kitchen. Tohru was busy cooking and didn't notice us come in.

I cleared my throat. "Sure smells good in here!" I raised my voice making her jump.

She turned around. "Kagome!" she ran to give me a hug.

"Anything I can do to help?" I asked.

"Oh no no. I'm okay. I can do it."

"No really I insist. I can put the rice into bowls."

"Okay." She said giving up. She knew she wouldn't win.

"I'm going to see Haru!" Momiji said before disappearing.

I got the bowls out of the cupboard. Then I started to scoop the rice into them.

"Seven bowls. Here we go. I left the kitchen to place the bowls on the table. When I got into the dining room Haru was sitting in a chair with nothing but boxers on reading a book.

My face heated up. "Oh I'm sorry Haru!" I said quickly turning around.

"Keh, its fine. I could care less if you saw me. You can turn around."

I did and placed the rice bowls on the table.

'It's not every day I get to see a hot guy in his boxers' I thought to myself.

I left and went back to the kitchen and saw Yuki on the way.

"Oh, Miss Suki hi." He said

"Hi Yuki-kun. Did you know that Haru is in his boxers in the living room?" I said still blushing

"Oh dear. It seems he has taken a liking to you." He said not looking at me

"What do you mean?" I asked suspiciously

"Well he does that to kind of show off. He has great confidence in his body and shows it off only to the

Girls he likes."

"What makes you think that?"

"He did it once when Rin was over."

"Who?"

"Rin, she was a cousin of ours but she passed away a few years back. She was always so sick, it's terrible."

"Oh I'm so sorry Yuki-kun! I didn't mean to bring up something painful."

"No Kagome its fine. You didn't know."

"O-okay well what do I do?"

"Well you could stay here for the night and perhaps you two will meet alone unexpectantly." He said

"Hahaha" I laughed. "Well it was great talking to you but I must help Tohru with dinner. Leek Soup mmm." I said jokingly.

"Okay sorry to keep you." He said walking away.

"It's okay." I said walking back into the kitchen.

"Tohru…" I groaned.

"Huh?" she turned around.

I pouted. "Haru-San is in the room with nothing but his boxers on."

"What?" she panicked

"No, no it's okay." I giggled. "It was kind of hot."

Tohru's face heated up.

"Oh come on Tohru. You're married so you should see things like that. I however I'm just as single as ever." I nudged her.

"Kagome there is something I should tell you about Hatsuharu." She said pouring the soup into bowls.

"What could you possibly tell me, about his dreamy eyes or his hot bod?" I asked

"Well no, not exactly. See he has a dangerous split personality. What you see is White Haru, as we call him. Then when he snaps into Black Haru you really need to get away from him. Black Haru is dangerous. He is mean and violent. It's almost like Lord Sesshomaru but with a loud mouth and lecherous like Miroku." She said now shaking me.

"Oh, wow. Scary huh?" I said.

"You have no idea. The first time I saw him go black was when Yuki was sick. Him and Kyo were fighting. Bad" she emphasized on bad.

"He can't bad." I giggled.

Tohru shook her head, and we took the soup to the table.

As everything was set, Tohru asked me to notify everyone that dinner was ready. I made my way up the stairs and rapped gently on Shigure's door. "Shigure?" I opened the door. He was sitting at his desk working. And when I say working, I mean actually writing on his latest book. Shocking isn't it? He looked up from his papers and smiled that charming smile which meant he was writing 'THAT' kind of scene.

"Ah, Kagome is there anything you need dear?" he asked.

"Oh uh, Tohru asked me to notify you that dinner is ready." I smiled back.

"Alright. I'll be down in a few minutes. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Have fun writing." I giggled.

"Oh I will." He said in a very serious voice as I shut the door. Next stop, Yuki's room.

I knocked on that door. Yuki answered rather quickly.

"Miss Suki, what do I owe you the pleasure of this visit?" he asked.

"Nothing. I have told you a thousand times just to call me Kagome. Tohru wanted me to notify you that dinner is waiting for you downstairs." I said to him

"Okay thank you Miss… Kagome." He said and left.

Kyo's room now, yay….

I approached his and Tohru's door. I banged on it.

"Hey stupid cat! Dinner is ready." I waited for him at the door.

As he opened it he glared down at me as I smirked. Then I turned to start dancing down the hall and down the stairs.

I sit myself down between a now dressed Hatsuharu and Momiji as we all waiting for Shigure and Kyo to downstairs.

I sat still smirking from yelling at Kyo.

"Kagome, what did you do?" Tohru asked noticing my facial expression.

"What I always do, picked a fight with Kyo." I said laughing.

"He's going to be one mad boy." Muttered Yuki.

"Hey who said you could say anything you damn rat!"

"I looked up from my food and glared at Kyo. He quickly sat next to Tohru and lost himself in his leftovers.

"Ah look at my beautiful family!" Shigure walked into the room and smiled.

"Shigure I've told you I'm not family." I said mildly irritated.

"Not yet." He muttered.

"What?" I asked not hearing what he said.

"Nothing." He said quickly.

"Let us eat this delicious meal!"

We all dug into our meals. Since I don't eat much, I was done first, then Tohru and Shigure. Haru was eating fairly slowly and I could hear his breathing was ragged. Then the next thing I knew, he had transformed into a cow, an unconscious one at that. Everyone at the table gasped and turned to stare at me. My eyes drifted to my empty plates and I let out a sigh.

"Did Hatsuharu just turn into a cow?" I asked closing my eyes.

Momiji put a hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay Kagome? I mean are you frightened?"

"Me? Nah, weird things always happen around me. But if you excuse me, I'm going to wash my dishes." I said trying to stand up, when a hoof landed on my lap.

I looked over to see Haru looking at me. "Kagome please stay." He said with pleading eyes.

I smiled and put my hand on his hoof. "Okay I will."

Shigure stood up and then said "I'm going to call Hatori. ", then left the room. Tohru and Momiji went to do the dishes and Yuki and Kyo went to their rooms.

'What am I supposed to do, just sit here?' I thought to myself. Then I got an idea. I moved to sit behind his head and lifted it up onto my lap.

"There is that better?" I asked

"Yeah, a little. Thank you for staying with me Kagome." He said then he started to go into a coughing fit. Then there was a poof and Haru was back to normal. Only he was now naked on my lap.

"Oh my gosh!" I said covering my eyes, a blush rising in my cheeks.

He let out a sigh. "Now I'm cold."

Without thinking I took off my shirt and laid it over him.

"Thanks Kagome. Can you help me get to the guest bedroom?" he asked.

"Uh, s-sure." I stuttered.

He smiled lightly. "Can you also help me get dressed? I'm sorry I ask so much of you.".

"No, it's alright Hatsuharu. I understand, and yes I will help you. Is it alright for you to sit up?" I asked getting nervous. 'I hardly know this guy and he wants me to stay with him while he's sick and help him get dressed? What's going on?' I asked myself.

He started to pull himself up, so I helped and pushed him forwards and scooted to sit alongside of him. That's when I really saw his face and it was beat red.

"Hold on a sec." I said and put a hand on his forehead and one on mine. He gasped as I did so.

"Well that's good. I don't think you have a fever." I said happily.

Haru just sat there and smiled back. Then he laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked grabbing his Metallica shirt off the floor.

"Nothing." He said in between chuckles. "It's just that I asked you to stay with me. Someone you don't know and now you're caring for me when you hardly know me. It really shows how good of a person you are."

"I don't know about that. I just like to help people. It's in my nature to do so. I'm not really a good person though." I said pushing the shirt over his head. He pushed his arms through the holes. Then I looked down at my shirt which was draped over his privates, then to his boxers.

"Do I really have to help you put those on too?" I whimpered.

"Nah, I got it." He muttered grabbing the garment. I turned around and felt something fall on my shoulder. It was my shirt.

"Thanks." I said pulling my shirt back on, not really caring where it just was.

"You can turn around now." He said struggling to stand up.

I turned around. "Here let me help you." I said wrapping my hand around his waist and pulling him up.

"Aren't you going to put your pants on?" I asked.

"No, I'm just going to go to bed when I get in bed."

"Okay. I said pulling his arm around my shoulders. We started our team work walk and then Haru gripped my hand on his waist and laced his fingers with mine. My face automatically heated up as I glanced over at Haru who was smiling at me. I smiled back and my hold on him tightened. As we got to his room, he opened the door and I guided him to the bed. I pulled the blankets back and let him down. Then as he lay down I covered him back up.

"Do you need anything else before I leave?" I asked.

"Yeah I do." He smirked. "Sing me to sleep."

"Really?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, ever see the Big Bang Theory?"

"Yes, and I suppose you want me to sing Soft Kitty?"

"Yes." He answered.

"Fine. Are you comfortable?"

"Yep."

"Then I'll begin.

Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur.

Happy Kitty, Sleepy Kitty, purr purr purr. Happy Now?"

"Yes. Now sing me another song anything but country or rap."

"Picky. I got one, I sing it every day. Called, Give Me A Sign by Breaking Benjamin." I said slyly.

"Okay."

"

Dead star shine

Light up the sky

I'm all out of breath

My walls are closing in...

Give me a sign

Just give me a sign

Give me a sign

Just give me a sign

Give me a sign

Forever - and ever

The scars will remain"

I finished and Haru was asleep, holding my hand. I smiled and covered him up. I gently pulled my hand away and kissed his cheek.

'Why did I just do that? Oh my am I spontaneous. I'm just glad he's sleeping.'

I got up and walked out the door saying "Sleep well Haru."

I went to the kitchen to see Tohru putting away the dishes.

"Hey Tohru!" I said excitedly.

"Oh man tell me what happened." She demanded.

"Sorry I don't kiss and tell."

"Kagome you didn't!" Tohru yelled.

"So when are we gonna watch InuYasha? I'm itching to watch Fateful Night at Togenkyo. "I said totally ignoring her question.

"What is this?" she said picking a short white hair off my shirt. After inspection she dropped it and shrieked

"Must wash hands!" and ran to the sink. "Kagome Chiyoko how did you have one of Haru's pubic hairs on your shirt?"

So I continued to tell her that I didn't think when I took it off after he changed back.

"So you took your shirt off? You exposed yourself?"

"Calm down Tohru I have a cami underneath." I pulled my shirt up to show her.

"Good." She said. "Now that rant is over let's go watch InuYasha!" she said her happy self again.

LATER THAT NIGHT (3 AM)

I got tired of tossing and turning on the couch. Insomnia is really starting to get in the way. So I decided to go on a walk. I put on my shoes and grabbed one of Tohru's jackets knowing she wouldn't mind if I used it for an hour or two. Then I put my headphones around my neck and put on my music.

When I was at a satisfying distance from the house I sat down in the dewy grass. I was in Tohru's Hello Kitty Pajama pants and a belly shirt. The night was a little chilly but not cold enough for me to zip the jacket up.

I pulled the headphones over my ears and was listening to We are Not Alone by Fumi Ootou. I hummed the song and felt a disturbance in the air. I looked up to See Haru glaring down at me. I gave him a questioning look and he gave an evil grin. I pushed my headphones off. "Haru what's up? Why are you looking at me like that?"

He continued to glare.

"Okay you're really starting to creep me out. Shouldn't you be in bed resting?"

"Feh resting. What is a hot chick like you doing outside at night all alone? You might bump into a predator like me." He said and laughed.

"Geez, if you didn't want me outside just say so." I said standing up and starting to walk to the house. Then suddenly a hand gripped my arm hard.

"Oww Haru let go. That hurts." He pulled me close to him and held me to his chest.

"Now why would I want to do that?" he said.

Then it came to me. 'This is the Haru I know. It's Black Haru.'

"Because," I said laughing evilly. "I am the country's second best at Kendo. I can easily kick your ass Haru."

"Yeah? I'd like to see you try." He then pulled me closer. I kneed his gut and quickly grabbed a fallen branch nearby. I ducked as Haru swung at me.

"Haru, I'm warning you. I really don't want to hurt you but I will to protect myself. "

He didn't seem to hear because he swung again and hit me in the gut which caused me to double over in pain.

"That's it." I yelled in frustration. I jumped out of the way with his next punch, which caused him to lose his balance. Next thing I knew I had hit him in the back of the head with the branch. He fell ungracefully to the ground and didn't stir.

"Oh my kami's! What did I do?" I ran to him and knelt down; I turned him around to lie on his back. He was still breathing and his eyes fluttered.

"Oww what the hell happened." He groaned and held his head.

"Oh god I thought I had killed you Haru." I cried

He sat up despite the injury he had. "What happened?" he repeated.

"I went out for a walk because I couldn't sleep. Then you showed up and you were yelling at me and then you grabbed me and didn't let go." I said with tears.

"Oh god Kagome, please don't cry." He cupped my face.

"I know that wasn't you. It was Black Haru. So don't think I blame you for it." I said wiping at my tears.

Haru took this by surprise and moved closer to hold me against him. "Kagome, why is it that you understand so much? Why wouldn't you run away when I transformed or when I did those hurtful things? Why did you stay?"

I laughed. "Because I like you Haru, I don't want to leave you. You asked me to stay so I did. I understand because I feel lonely too." I finished and snuggled closer to Haru.

"How are you lonely Kagome? What happened to you?"

I was kind of shocked because I never told anybody about him. My Brother Sauske, who I missed so much. What came to a surprise though was I found it okay to tell him.

"I was born April 27, 1988 me and my brother Sauske. From that day on we could never be separated, until we turned sixteen I never noticed that he would confine himself in his bedroom and cry. When I asked why, he told me that he was gay. Now I really could have cared less, I loved my brother dearly. He was my other half and it hurt to see him cry. I thought he was okay from that day out, but when I came home from work one year later, I found my brother hanging in his closet." I cried.

"Shh Kag, it's okay. I'm sorry about your brother, but it's not that easy to see you hurt either."

He said comforting me and kissed my head. I looked up at him and smiled. My hands went up to cup his face and I gently pulled it down to place a light kiss on his lips. He tensed and then relaxed as he started to kiss me back and pulled me closer. We pulled back for breathe and I said "We should go inside; you'll get even sicker if you stay out here." I said nervously, still but smiling. 'He's a really good kisser' I thought.

"Okay, it is getting colder." He said and shivered.

We and walked back to the house in each other's arms. Once inside I took off Tohru's jacket and my shoes, and then walked over to the couch. I took my phone and put it in my bag and my headphones on the coffee table. I turned around to tell Haru goodnight, but he had a weird look on his face.

"Haru what is it?" I asked grabbing his hands.

He shrugged. "I know this might sound weird, but will you sleep with me tonight?"

"Why?" I said smirking.

He was blushing furiously, I giggled.

"Never mind, I will." I said pulling him towards his room. When I opened his door I immediately went and laid down on the bed. I watched as Haru take off his shirt and shoes.

"Haru I'm cold." I whined.

"Alright alright." He said walking over towards the bed and lay down next to me. I turned to my side and poked his nose.

"Hey, your nose is cold." I said and giggled.

"Thanks for noticing." He said staring at the ceiling.

"Kagome, can I ask you something? Haru asked.

"Sure." I said smiling.

"Will you, um go out with me?"

I got up on my elbow, "You really mean that?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Oh, I don't know." I said smirking. He cocked his head.

"What do you mean you don." Was all he said before I pulled him forward into a kiss. Not a chaste kiss but one full of passion and love. The kiss then became heavier and more heated. We took short breaks to breathe and Haru rolled over to straddle my waist. He pulled back and stroked my cheek. "So is that a yes?"

"Hmmm, Yeah I suppose so." I said giggling. My hands reached up and nestled in his black hair. It was so soft and silky. He lowered his head back down and planted butterfly kisses along my jaw and neck. I wrapped my legs around his waist and moaned.

"Hatsuharu."

"Yes love?" he said looking into my eyes.

"I'm tired" I yawned.

"Want to sleep then?" he asked kind of disappointed.

"Can we? I mean we can continue this another time. Maybe at my place."

"Sure, now go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." He said sleepily.

"Okay. Goodnight Haru." I said before I drifted off into sleep.

"Goodnight my love." Haru said before eventually falling asleep with her in his arms.

* * *

><p>Okay chapter one, cheesy though in my eyes effective. I do not own Fruits Basket, Soft Kitty, Fumi Ootou We are Not Alone Or Breaking Benjamin's Give me a Sign. I just use them in my story. Kagome is just a random girl that met Tohru and Momiji working. Thanks all. I don't care if they are OOC because it is MY story just to get that out there. I'm happy with the story other than some minor grammatical errors. Forgive me and be nice.<p>

CassiXSesshie4ever!


End file.
